


A Changing Wish

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem for Yoite about his wish throughout his life. Read if you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some problems with my computer last night (a few updates had completely screwed up all my settings and I just couldn't figure out how to fix everything) So to distract myself, I pulled up some Nabari amv's and this little poem prodded me to write it. I hope you all enjoy and happy Thanksgiving.

 

A Changing Wish

 

I wanted to disappear from this world,

To make it as if I'd never been born,

That was the only wish I had,

Until the day I met you.

 

The promise of power drew me in,

The possibility of you being able to grant my wish,

My one and only desire.

 

But in the end it was your kindness that held me captive,

That made me want to stay by your side,

You allowed me this in silence,

Never asking a single question,

Even though you must have had dozens on your mind.

 

You held out your small hands to me,

Offered me the granting of my wish,

Even though I had nothing to offer you in return.

 

Slowly,

My wish began to change,

I wanted to see your smile,

To be able to actually hear the kind words you spoke to me,

Instead of just reading your lips,

To smell the food you would make for me,

And maybe be able to taste it too.

 

I began to want my waning life force back,

To erase this blackness from my body,

I wanted to stay with you,

I wanted…

I wanted to live.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed. If anyone is interested in the song that inspired this, go to youtube and search in the Nabari amv's for a collab done to the song Shattered by Trading yesterday. Any video of the song will do, but the people who made this did a wonderful job and I think any fan would enjoy it.


End file.
